Summer Vacation
by cbchick
Summary: 9 characters who live in New York City and go through their everyday lives of partying and drama.
1. Introduction

Summer Vacation- Introduction

9 characters who live in New York City and go through their everyday lives of partying and drama.

Characters

Britt- She is 18 years old. She lives with Mal, Becca, and Nicole and has an older sister who is in college. Britt is a very nice girl who gets good grades and everything. She's very beautiful but does get pissed easily. Her current boyfriend is Jerelle but everyone calls him Jae. Her 3 best friends are Mallory aka Mal, Nicole, and Becca.

Becca- She also is 18 years old. She lives with Mal, Britt and Nicole. Becca is kind, trustworthy, and loyal. She's always by her friends side, and is always there for them. Her current boyfriend is Chase and her best friends are Mal, Britt, and Nicole.

Mal- She is 19 years old and loves to party. She currently lives with her 3 besties, and has a younger brother. She's very outgoing and loves to have fun. Mal has her 2 best friends backs and will do anything for them. She can get pretty bitchy tho when you piss her off. She doesn't have a boyfriend but she's interested in Nick.

Nicole- She is 19 years old and is very outgoing. She's been with Dean for quite a while now and loves every moment with him. She's always around Mal, Britt, and Becca and loves to have fun.

Jae- He is 18 years old and usually is outside or working out most of the time. He's Britt's boyfriend and has been with her for a good amount of time. He's loyal, sweet, trustworthy, and friendly but will get mad if you disrespect him or his gurl. He's hangs with DJ and Nick a lot and play basketball.

Chase- He's 18 years old and Becc'a boyfriend. He's a sweet guy who lives with his mom. Him and Becca are really close and spend most of their time together. He's usually with Dean a lot but sometimes hangs with Nick, DJ, and Jae.

Nick- He's 19 years old and is Mal's love interest. It's obvious that he likes her because everyone can tell. He's also a party person and loves to have fun. He hangs with DJ and Jae a lot too.

Dean- He's 19 years old and Nicole's boyfriend. He hangs with Dean but is mostly with Nicole all the time. He's a cool person and likes to be outside a lot.

DJ- He's 18 years old and a big flirt. He loves to joke around and have fun. He hangs with Nick and Jae. He's also good friends with Mal.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Britt, Mal, Becca, and Nicole were all sitting in the living room talking and having fun. They had all gathered up their savings to find a nice house for all of them to live in the same house. New York City is a very busy place and there were always many things that were going on during the day. Mal stood up and stretched.

"K guys, I'ma go get changed and go hookah tonight!" Mal smiled. "Anyone wanna come?" she added while looking around.

"Yup. I'll go tonight." Britt replied as she also got up and walked over to her room.

"Anybody else?" Mal asked one last time. Becca and Nicole shook their head no.

"We're just gonna chill here for the night. Have fun guys!" Nicole said.

"Oh and don't get too drunk." Becca added as she sighed. Mal laughed as she walked over to her room.

After a while, Mal headed outside and got in the Mercedes Benz. "God, Britt always takes so fucking long!" she pouted as she honked the horn.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Britt shouted as she walked out of the house and got into the car.

"Bitch you take forever!" Mal said as she backed out of the driveway.

"I was looking for my purse." Britt giggled. They drove off into the city looking for a good nightclub to chill at.

Meanwhile, DJ was also going out with some of his friends while Jae and Nick decided to stay home and play the PS3.

"Damn. I died." Jae sighed.

"Haha." Nick laughed. "You suck man." he added.

"Yeah ok." he replied. Just then, Nick died in the game.

"Oh fuck! i died." Nick shouted. Jae smirked as he looked at him.

Britt and Mal arrived at Paradise City and got out of the car.

"Shit dood, this place looks hawt!" Britt said smiling.

"Whoo! Time to go hookah!" Mal shouted.

"Hell yea yo!" Britt replied back.

They both walked inside and sat an empty table in the back. Just then, Mal notied DJ in the distance and called him over.

"Yo Nigguh!" Mal yelled as DJ sat next to her.

"Yo guys. What're you doing here?" DJ asked looking at them both.

"It's the weekend duh!" Britt laughed.

"And hookah!" Mal added.

DJ laughed and looked at Britt. "You kno Jae doesn't like you out every night right?" he asked her.

Britt sighed. "Yea I kno but i'll be fine." she replied.

"Alright." he said as he got up.

"Wait DJ! Dance with me!" Mal shouted as she stood up and dragged him to the dance floor.

Britt laughed as she walked over to the bar and sat down. She odered herself a Martini. A few hours passed by and Mal had about 3 Long Island Iced Teas and a Martini. Britt had about 4 of them and a shot of whiskey. Britt made her way over to the dance floor with Mal and both were grinding on a bunch of random guys. Mal made out with like 4 of them and one of them happened to be DJ. Britt was grinding on a few guys and at one point hopped on the table and started dancing. It was about almost 4am and Mal and Britt were both fucked. DJ and one of his friends helped the girls out of the club and drove them home. They walked over to the door and knocked on it. Becca woke up and walked over to the front door.

"Yea?" Becca asked as she rubbed her eyes. "WTF?!" She shouted as she saw both Britt and Mal drunk as hell.

"Ugh! i told them not to get drunk." Becca sighed as she opened the door so DJ and his friend could help them to their rooms.

"I got it from here DJ." Becca said as she walked upstairs with Nicole. "Thanks for bringing them home." she added.

"No prob." DJ said as both him and his friend left.

Becca took Britt and Nicole took Mal.

"Where are you taking me Nicole huuuuh?" Mal drunkingly said as she was falling over from the dizzyness.

"Ew your breath stinks." Nicole replied as she brought Mal to her room.

Becca was with Britt until she threw up in the hallway.

"Omg what the fuck Britt?!" Becca said getting annoyed. She then brought Britt over to the toilet and let her finish throwing up.

Nicole walked into the bathroom and looked at Britt.

"Oh wow. This is the 6th time Britt has gotten this drunk." Nicole said. Becca nodded.

"Yea I know. I think she's gotten addicted." Becca replied while holding Britt's hair back.

Britt spit in the toilet as she tried to get up but fell back down. Becca stood up and helped her up.

"Where's Mal?" she asked Nicole.

"She fell asleep." Nicole replied. "You need any help?" she suggested.

"Nah I got it." Becca smiled. "Ok well i'm going back to sleep. Goodnight." Nicole said as she walked back to her room and slept. Becca laid Britt down in her bed and waited until she fell asleep. After that, she cleaned up the throw up and finally went back to sleep.

**The Next Day**

DJ woke up at like 1 or 2pm and called Jae.

"Hello?" Jae answered.

"Dude, Your chick got fucked up again last night." DJ said.

Jae sighed. "Again?" he asked.

"Yeah. I took her and Mal home." he replied. "Idk what's going on with her, she's been going out a lot. This is like the 6th time she's gotten this bad." DJ explained.

"She told me that she stopped but I guess she lied about that." Jae said. "I'll call you back later." he added as he hung up.

"What happened?" Nick asked looking at DJ.

"I think Jae's mad." DJ sighed.

"Yeah." Nick replied.

Jae arrived at Britt's house and knocked on the door.

Nicole opened the door.

"Oh hey Jae." she smiled.

"Where's Britt?" he asked her.

"Still sleep." she answered.

"Do you mind if I stay here and wait until she wakes up?" he asked again.

"No, not at all." she said as she let him in. "Mal's asleep too and Becca's with Chase. I'm gonna go to Dean's house. Will you be ok here by yourself?" she asked him. Jae nodded as Nicole left. A few hours passed by and Mal woke up.

"Oh wtf man! my head hurts like a bitch!" She yelled as she walked down the stairs. Jae turned around.

"Hey Mal." he said. Mal jumped as she saw Jae.

"Shit you scared the hell outta me!" Mal said as she walked over to him.

Jae laughed. "Sorry." he said.

"It's ok." she replied. "Soo...what're you doing here?" she asked him.

"Waiting for Britt to wake up." he sighed.

"Oh, i'm guessing you heard about last night." Mal said looking away. Jae nodded.

"Yeah I figured. I don't remember half the shit that was going on but I kno that i made out with DJ." Mal said laughing.

"Oh wow." Jae laughed. "Seems like you and DJ had fun." he smirked. Mal laughed.

"Haha whatever!" she said smiling.

"Soo..what about Britt?" he asked. Mal looked away.

"She was fine at first, then after that...idk she just got too drunk." she explained.

"Oh." Jae said looking at the ground. Just then Britt got up and walked down the steps.

"Hey Britt." Mal smiled.

"Hey." she replied as she saw Jae. "What're you doing here?" she asked looking at him.

"I have to talk to you." he replied.

"Ok guess thats my cue to go. See yall later." Mal said as she walked upstairs and sat out on the balcony.

"What is it?" Britt said as she laid down on the couch beside him.

"Britt....you told me you stopped drinking and going out every single night." he sighed.

"I did." she said looking at him.

"Don't lie to me." he said getting annoyed. "You did to lie to me. You went out last night and got so drunk that DJ had to take you home." Jae explained.

"Ok i did, but it was nothing. I'm fine." Britt replied trying to end the topic.

'Why the fuck are you being like that?! I mean seriously." he said getting mad.

"Calm down damn! I don't even remember last night. All i remember is dancing with a bunch of different guys and making out with one." Britt explained not knowing that she just blurted out something she shouldn't have said.

Jae looked at her and stood up. "You know what? Whatever. Go out every night and have the time of your life. I'm done. I don't need this." He said as he started walking away.

"Why the hell are you getting mad? It's nothing serious." she said looking at him confused.

Mal was outside trying to not be nosey but she could hear everything and knew that the convo wasn't going good at all. She heard the front door slam and saw Jae get in his car and drive off. Britt walked out to the balcony with Mal and sat in the chair.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well?" Mal said looking at the view. Britt stayed quiet. Mal turned around and was about to say something but saw Britt crying.

"What's wrong?" she asked Britt. Britt looked at her, tears rolling down her face.

"He dumped me..." she said crying. "He dumped me!" She shouted before bursting into tears. Mal hugged her.

A few hours passed by and Becca and Nicole both came home.

"Hey guys." Mal smiled.

Becca and Nicole waved. "Where's Britt?" Nicole asked looking around.

"Out on the balcony." she replied.

"Why? Did something happen with Jae?" Becca asked. Mal looked at them.

"They broke up." she explained to them.

Nicole and Becca's eyes widened. "that sucks." Becca said. "yea." Nicole added.

Britt sat out on the balcony looking at the view. She didn't wanan think about Jae because she knew she would end up crying again.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few weeks passed by and Britt hadn't gone out to any clubs or anything. She really was trying to get her life back together in order to be with Jae again. Becca and Nicole were at the mall waiting on Britt and Mal.

"God, you guys take forever!" Nicole pouted crossing her arms.

Mal chuckled. "Well we were hungry." she replied to them. Britt nodded in agreement.

"So, let's go shopping!" Becca smiled. They all agreed and walked around the mall.

As they were walking, Mal spotted Nick over near the shoe store and giggled.

"Brb guys." she said as she ran over to Nick. She jumped on his back. "Nick!" she yelled.

"Oh wtf?" Nick replied as Mal jumped off his back. He turned around. "Oh Mal!" he smiled back.

Becca, Nicole, and Britt laughed as they walked up to them. "Hey Nick." they all said waving.

"Hey girls." he said back. As he said that, DJ, Chase, Dean, and Jae all showed up.

Becca walked up to Chase and kissed him. As well as Nicole. DJ and Jae both sat at the bench and waited. Britt just stood there glancing over at Jae every once in a while. DJ looked at Jae.

"You should go talk to her ya kno." he said.

"Nah." he replied looking at him. "I still need some time." he added.

DJ looked at him confused. "But dude, look at Britt. i think she's suffered enough and besides, she hasn't been going out every night and getting drunk in like 2 weeks? i think she deserves a second chance." DJ explained.

Jae looked at him and smiled. "She will get one. Don't worry, I never gave up on Britt if that's what you're thinking." he smiled. "I'll give it a few more days before I take her back." he added.

DJ sighed. "Well can you at least talk to her?" he asked him. Jae smiled and nodded.

"Finally." DJ said to himself. Jae walked up to Britt and smiled.

"Jae.." Britt said sadly. "I'm sorry for hurting you." she added. Just then, Jae hugged her and smiled. "it's alright. I forgive you." he said while hugging her.

Everyone else just stood and watched. Mal was giggling to herself while she was next to Nick. He looked at her weird. "You girls." he said shaking his head.

Mal looked at him and smacked him in the back of the head. "You hoe! This is a very romantic moment. Don't ruin it." she said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

He smiled. "What're you gonna do with that tongue huuuh?" he smirked.

"Ew! You nasty ass!" Nicole shouted as she threw her purse at him. It hit Nick in the back of the head.

"Oh wtf?!" he shouted back at her. Nicole laughed.

"Uhh..she was trying to aim somewhere else?" Dean said trying to make an excuse.

"yeah ok." Nick replied.

Mal kissed him on the cheek. "Come over tonight baby. i'll show you a good time ;D" she giggled.

"Ew Mal!" Becca yelled. "Don't mess up the bed if ya kno what i mean?" she added as she winked.

"Oh lord." Mal said.

After a few hours, everyone had left the mall and went back home. DJ, Nick, and Jae went to the park and played basketball. Mal, Nicole, Britt, and Becca all went out back and hung out. Mal and Nicole were in the Jacuzzi. Britt and Becca were laying down on the lounge outside.

"So Britt, are you and Jae back together yet?" Becca asked her.

"Nah, not yet. He said that he wants to give it a little more time but to not give up on him because he didn't give up on me." she smiled.

"Awww, how sweet!" Becca giggled. "You guys will be together very soon. No worries!" she added.

"Yea." Britt replied.

"Oh fuck!" Mal yelled. Britt and Becca both sat up and looked at her. "What?" Britt asked.

"I lost my ring." Mal replied as she got out of the jacuzzi and looked around for it.

Britt hopped right into the jacuzzi and chilled. Becca stood up and helped Mal look around.

"Bitch! You sat in my spot!" Mal shouted looking at Britt. Nicole and Becca laughed.

"Well hussie, you got out. so you lost your spot." Britt smiled. Mal smirked as she went over, picked up a pillow and threw it at Britt. It hit her in the head.

"Oh what the hell was that for?!" she yelled.

"Hehehehe." Mal giggled. "It's showing love :3" she added. Britt stood up and got out of the jacuzzi.

"Mallory..." she said as shepicked up another pillow and looked at Mal.

"Hoe! You better not throw that at me!" she yelled as she ran back into the house.

"Mal you pussy!" Britt shouted back as she followed her in the house.

"Oh great, now the floor's gonna get wet." Nicole sighed.

"Ahh oh well." Becca said as she layed back down on the chair. Nicole just stayed in the jacuzzi and chilled.

**The Next Morning**

The next morning Mal and Nicole went out to look for jobs. Britt and Becca decided to stay home and clean the house..for once.

"So uhm..who's doing the bathroom?" Britt said looking away.

"It's your turn." Becca replied pointing at her.

"Becca..." she said pouting.

"Just go do it Britt. It won't kill ya." Becca giggled. Britt nodded as she stomped up the stairs and got the cleaning things for the bathroom. Becca shook her head.

"She cracks me up." she laughed to herself. She continued to clean the kitchen.

Mal and Nicole were on their way back home.

"Shit, we coulda found more jobs." Mal sighed looking out the window.

"yea i kno, but this weather is fucking ridiculous!" Nicole replied. Mal agreed as she turned on the radio.

"Oh shit! My jam!" Mal shouted as she started singing.

"Lord, here she goes." Nicole sighed.

Mal giggled as she started singing. "Why you so obsessed with me boy I wanna know, Lying that you're sexing me when everybody knows, It's clear that you're upset with me, Finally found a girl that you couldn't impress, Last man on the earth still couldn't hit this, You're delusional, you're delusional, Boy you're losing your mind, It's confusing yo, you're confused you know, Why you wasting your time, Got you all fired up with your Napoleon complex, Seeing right through you like you're bathing in Windex, Boy why you so obsessed with me?"

Nicole laughed as she listened to Mal. DJ, and Nick were playing the game.

"Nick your stupid ass is gonna get our whole team killed." DJ sighed.

"No, i got a plan. Just watch." Nick smirked. Jae was upstairs in the gym room working out.

"gotta get the body together for Britt." he said to himself as he lifted weights.

"I thought you were over Britt?" Christina smirked as she walked in.

Jae looked over at her. "What're you doing here?" he asked while getting up and putting his shirt back on.

"Haha trying to hide that body from me?" she smirked. He laughed.

"Funny." he said. "But nah, im not over Britt." he added.

"I see." she replied. "Soo..i guess its not my turn yet is it?" she smiled.

"Nah. Don't think it'll ever be your turn Christina. Sorry." Jae said as he walked out of the gym.

"Ugh!" she said angrily as she left too.

Britt sat on the couch with Becca and watched TV. Just then, Britt's phone rang. She looked at it.

"Who is it?" Becca asked.

"It's Jae." she replied smiling.

"Answer it!" Becca shouted. Britt laughed and answered it.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey babe. I miss you." he smiled.

Britt giggled. "I miss you too." she replied back to him. Becca laughed. "Oh he wants you back!" she yelled. "Shh.." Britt said.

Jae laughed. "I heard that Britt and she's right, I do want you back." he explained.

"R-Really?" she hesitated to say.

"Yeah. I love you Britt." he replied. "Soo..will you be my one and only again?" he asked her.

Britt started to cry. "Yes!" she yelled. Becca cheered in the background.

Jae smiled. As he did, the doorbell rang.

"Hold on." she said to Jae as she put down the phone and walked over to the door.

"Soo..it's you at the door isn't it?" Becca whispered picking up the phone.

"Yeah." Jae laughed.

"Oh ok, well then bye!" Becca replied as she hung up.

Britt opened the door and yelled.

"J-Jae?" she said surprised.

"Hey baby." he smiled as he looked at her. Britt ran up and hugged him.

"I love you too." she said while hugging him. He looked at her and wiped the tears away from her face. Becca snapped a few pictures of the two and giggled. Jae and Britt both looked at her.

"What? It was a cute moment." Becca said smiling. Britt and Jae both laughed.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Britt sat up in her bed and stretched. After that, she made her bed and walked downstairs toward the kitchen where Mal, Nicole and Becca were sitting at the table. She smiled and joined them.

"Cereal Britt? Srsly?" Mal said shaking her head.

"Yea seriously. I see you with a bowl of cereal too huh?" Britt smirked.

Becca and Nicole giggled to themselves.

"So..what should we do today?" Becca asked as she got up to wash her dish.

"Uhm..let's go chill at the guys house today." Britt smiled.

"yea. that's a good idea." Mal said in agreement. Nicole also agreed.

Everyone finished their cereal and went up to their rooms and got dressed and all pretty for their mans. 15 minutes passed by and the girls met back up in the living room.

"You guys ready?" Nicole asked. Everyone nodded as they walked outside.

"Ok, who's car we taking?" Becca asked looking at Mal. Nicole and Britt also looked at Mal and grinned.

"Fine. We can take mine but yall are paying for my damn gas!" Mal shouted.

Becca smiled as they all hopped in Mal's car. Mal and Britt sat in the back as Nicole was in the passenger's seat. They drove over to the boys house and parked in the driveway. They got out of the car and banged on the front door like the police.

"Open the damn door nigguhs!" Mal yelled while banging on the door.

Jae walked over to the door and opened it. Before he could say anything, Britt pounced on him and practically tackled him.

"Damn Britt. At least wait till you get to the room." Mal said shaking her head.

"Yeah, srsly." Becca laughed.

"Hehehehe." Britt giggled as she let go of Jae. "Hi baby." she smiled at him.

"Hey baby." he smiled back then looked at the others. "hey guys. everyone's out back." he added as he let them in.

"Thank you. Now don't get my hoe laid!" Mal yelled glaring at him.

Jae laughed. "I won't. Don't worry." he replied to her.

Becca, Mal and Nicole all walked out to the back where they saw Chase, Nick, DJ and Dean.

Nicole walked over to Dean and kissed him. "hey sexy thang!" she giggled.

"hey yourself." he smiled back. Nicole sat down next to him and leaned on his shoulder.

Becca grinned as she skipped over to Chase. "Hi there!" she said happily.

"Hi." Chase replied as he hugged Becca.

Mal first said hi to Nick by feeling up on him as she giggled.

"Mal, you're turning me on." he said as Mal was feeling on him. She laughed.

"Don't worry. I'll save that for later." she winked. DJ looked away as if he didn't notice.

Mal then walked up to him and hugged him from behind.

"Hey baby, wanna have a good time?" she giggled as she whispered in his ear.

"Oh god Mal." he laughed as he turned around.

"You kno you like it bitch!" she shouted as she smirked.

A few hours passed by and everyone was out back either sitting at the lounge or in the pool except for Jae and Britt.

"Oh good lord. I hope Britt and Jae aint having sex inside." Mal sighed.

"They probably are." DJ smirked.

"I'm gonna go be nosey. brb." Becca said as she tiptoed over to one of the big windows and peeked inside.

"Oh wtf?" she said while looking through the window.

"What?" Nicole asked looking at her.

"They're playing the game." she replied.

Mal burst out laughing. "Oh wow. Such nerds." she added.

Britt and Jae were playing Killzone and surprisingly, Britt was doing good.

"Haha babe im kicking your ass!" she laughed as she was playing the game.

"Yea. take a look at the score again babe." Jae smirked. As Britt looked at the score, he took the opportunity to kill Britt since she wasn't paying attention.

"Omg you hoe!" Britt yelled as her player died. Jae burst out laughing. Britt gave him a push and started cheating.

"Britt! That's cheating!" he shouted as Britt was behind the sofa with his controller.

"Hmm..i wonder how you commit suicide?" as she said that, somehow she pressed a button and Jae's player died.

"Aww now that's mean." he replied as he watched his player die.

"hehehe." Britt silently giggled as she gave the controller back to him.

"Babe..." Jae said as he looked at her.

"Hmm?" she replied while playing the game. He took the controller from her, paused the game and looked at her.

"Uhh..." Britt hesitated to say as Jae leaned in for a kiss. She closed her eyes as she closed the gap and kissed him. Britt locked her hands behind his neck as he placed his hands on her back. He laid her down on the couch and kissed her neck. "Jae.." Britt softly said as he continued kissing her neck. "Hmm?" he replied. "I love you." she said as pulled him closer. As he was about to take his shirt off, Becca, Mal, Nicole, DJ, Nick and Dean all worked in and their eyes widened.

"Whoa! wtf is going on in here?" Mal shouted as she looked at both Britt and Jae.

"Damn Jae. You just couldn't resist it any longer huh?" DJ smirked.

"Go head Britt!" Becca and Mal both shouted.

"Dayum!" Nick, Chase and Dean all said.

Jae stood up as he fixed his shirt and helped Britt up.

"You bitches ruined the moment!" she yelled.

"Well yall coulda went up to the room instead of in the damn living room where everyone could see!" Mal shouted back.

"Damn, i was in the moment too." Jae said to himself.

"I heard that!" DJ yelled as he laughed.

"welp, we're about to go so c'mon Britt." Mal said as she walked off along with Nicole and Becca. Britt kissed Jae as she also left with them.

Dean, Chase and Nick walked back outside to play basketball. DJ stayed in the living room with Jae and played the game.

"You want Britt that bad huh?" DJ smirked.

"Nah. We were just in the moment and she was alright with it so.." he explained.

"Dude, next time you wanna get freaky with Britt, at least do it in you're room so when she moans we don't gotta hear it." DJ sighed. Jae burst out laughing.

"You're so..wow DJ." he said shaking his head.

"Just giving you a heads up." he replied.

The girls all arrived back home and everyone went to sleep except for Becca who decided to get a midnight snack. As she did, she heard a rustling noise near the backdoor. She slowly walked over to it and looked out the window. No one was there so she shrugged it off and continued looking for a snack. As she did, when she turned around she was knocked out cold. Nicole heard the commotion and walked downstairs, as she did she saw a dark figure in the distance and screamed. Britt and Mal both woke up from the scream and rushed downstairs.

"What was that?" Britt asked looking at Mal.

"It sounded like Nicole." Mal answered.

Just then, the dark figure appeared behind Britt and grabbed her. She screamed.

"Britt!!" Mal yelled as she tried to fight the dark figure off of her. The dark figure let go of Britt and threw Mal against the wall knocking her unconscious. It looked back at Britt and smirked.

Like 45 minutes passed by and Mal woke up and looked around. She noticed that her hands and legs were wrapped by some old looking ropes and the walls were silver and that she was moving. She looked over and saw Britt unconscious. She then moved over to Britt and tried to wake her up.

"Britt" Mal said. Britt slowly opened her eyes and panicked.

"Mal! Where are we?" she replied.

"I'm not sure but i think we're in a van or something." Mal explained.

"I'm scared." Britt said as she started to cry.

"Me too." she replied. "I think we've been kidnapped." Mal added as she started shaking.

Britt's eyes widened and she couldn't believe it.

Back at the house, Jae and DJ went to the girls house to give something back to them. As they arrived, they noticed something odd about the house and looked confused.

"Hmm..maybe they're doing something?" DJ suggested.

"yea. Let's go." Jae said as he and DJ walked up to the door. They rang the doorbell but there was no answer. DJ put his hand on the doorknob and opened the door.

"It's unlocked." he said as he and Jae walked in. As they walked down the hall, they noticed stuff thrown all over the floor and the house was a mess.

"Becca?" DJ shouted as he ran over to her. "Becca, wake up!" he yelled. Jae ran over to them.

"What happened?" he asked DJ.

"I don't know." he replied.

Just then, Jae heard a voice coming from the other side of the couch. He rushed over and saw Nicole on the ground struggling to get up.

"Nicole!!" he shouted as he ran over and helped her up.

"What happened here?" he asked her.

Nicole started to speak. "There was a robber who broke in. I don't know what happened. I saw Becca lying on the ground and when i came down, i saw this guy and before i knew it, i was knocked out." she explained to him.

"Where's Britt and Mal?!" Jae asked her frantically.

Becca suddenly woke up in shock and screamed. "He took them both..." Becca said in a sad but soft voice as she passed out again.

"DJ! Call 911!" Jae yelled as he ran back outside and got in the car.

"Hey where are you going?" DJ yelled following him.

"To find Britt and Mal. Notify Nick, Dean and Chase and stay with the girls. Wait there until the cops and paramedics come." Jae explained.

"Alright but be careful!" DJ shouted as Jae backed out of the drievway and sped down the road.

A few minutes passed by as the paramedics, police, Dean, Chase, and Nick all arrived.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dean, Nick and Chase ran inside and towards DJ.

"Where's Nicole?!" Dean asked.

"They're inside the ambulance." DJ explained.

"Becca too?" Chase asked getting worried. DJ nodded.

"What about Britt and Mal?" Nick also asked. DJ looked at the ground. "Becca said the robber kidnapped them." he replied.

Nick's eyes widened. "I'm going to find Mal." he said as he starting walking off but was stopped by DJ.

"No. I'll go. Jae's already out looking for them. You stay with the girls and Chase." DJ demanded as he walked out of the house, got into a car, and drove off. Nick watched as he left and sighed. He stayed with Chase and everyone else.

DJ called Jae.

"Yeah?" Jae answered while still driving.

"Did you find them yet?" DJ asked.

"Nah. Idk where they are. How's everyone else?" he asked him.

"They're alright. They're heading to the hospital now and the police are putting out missing people signs everywhere, they're also looking for them too." DJ explained.

"Alright. Well let's meet up somewhere so we can look for them together." Jae said.

DJ agreed as they both hung up.

As Britt and Mal were whispering in the back, The guy threw sleeping gas in the back of the van to shut them up.

A few hours passed by and Mal woke up tied to a chair and in an empty room. She started to try and break free of the ropes and the chair.

"It's not gonna work." A voice said as Mal heard a door open and a dark figure walk towards her. As it got closer, Mal got a better look at the figure and noticed it was a guy.

"I figured it was you." she said glaring at him. "Omar." she added.

Omar smiled. "Nice to see you too Mal." he smirked as he stood in front of her.

"Where's Britt?!" she shouted at him.

"You don't need to know." he smiled back. "I'll deal with her later but for now, i have to deal with you." he added as he took out a knife.

"Why are you doing this?" Mal asked him while looking at the knife.

"Because..." he started to say. "You took Britt from me. It's your fault she moved on. She believed you and left me for some other guy. You deserve to die!" he yelled as he sliced her arm. Mal screamed in pain.

"What the fuck dude! It ain't my fault, its your damn fault! You were the one treating her bad. You always upset her and she wasn't happy with you! I'm glad she moved on from your sorry ass!" Mal replied getting pissed.

"Shut the fuck up!" Omar shouted back as he slapped her hard. The sound of the slap echoed in the background. "You don't know ANYTHING about me and Britt." he added.

Mal laughed. "Dude! She's my best friend, i know all the shit that happened between you and her. She always told me about it and when she did, she was always upset! Now that she's with Jae, I never hear a sad story. She's always happy!" she replied back.

"Yeah well, That's about to end, As well as you!" he yelled as he stabbed Mal in the right side of the stomach. Mal coughed up blood. Omar smiled.

"Enjoy your last minutes in this hell hole." he added as he walked out of the room.

"What a pussy!" Mal said angrily. She was bleeding from her wound but it wasn't anything that bad.

Britt woke up in a room and looked around. She wondered why she wasn't tied up or anything. She stood up and looked around the room. She noticed a few things that looked familiar and saw a computer. She walked over to it and looked through it until she noticed a folder called "Chat Logs". She clicked on it and her eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she saw and stood up. As she turned around, her eyes widened once again and she was in shock.

"O-Omar?" she hesitated to say.

He smiled. "Surprised huh?" he replied to her.

"It was..you who did this?" she said again backing away from him.

Omar smiled again as he walked towards her. "I missed you Britt. I missed you so much. I couldn't take you being away from me and with some other nigga." he explained as he kept walking towards her.

"W-Where's Mal Omar?" she asked him as she kept walking back but was pinned by the wall.

"Don't worry about her." he said as he trapped Britt against the wall and leaned in for a kiss.

"No!" She shouted as she pushed him back. "Why are you doing this?" she asked getting scared.

"Britt...why'd you leave me for this other guy? We were amazing together." he said smiling at her.

"No...we weren't Omar. We had problems everyday and i was always upset because of you. After we broke up, I met someone else who has made me happy nonstop. I can't turn back now." As she was about to finish her statement, Omar got pissed, grasped her wrist and threw her against the wall with him right to her face.

"That bitch is nothing to you. If I can't have you, nobody can." he demanded as he let go of her wrist.

Britt rubbed her wrist. "I'm sorry, but i love-" Before she could finish, Omar slapped her across the face and had a death look on his face.

"I told you...If i can't have you, the nobody can!" he yelled as he started beating up Britt.

From the other room, Mal could hear Britt screaming and crying in pain. She could also hear Omar constantly yelling. She was getting angrier and angrier.

"I swear to god, when i get out of here i'm gonna fuck this nigga up so bad!" Mal said angrily. Just then, she noticed a phone next to her and struggled to get to it but eventually she got it. She checked to see if it works and it actually did. She then dialed DJ's number.

"C'mon, pick up!" she said anxiously.

Dude! It's Mal!!" DJ shouted as he answered. Jae pulled over the car.

"Mal?!" DJ answered.

"OMFG DJ!!" she whispered happily. "Listen, I don't have much time but you need to get here fast!" she added.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Uhm..I'm not sure, i'm in some faculty place or something. Its still in town, we didn't leave the state." she explained.

"Where's Britt?" DJ asked again.

"That's why you need to get here fast! She's in another room and i think she's getting abused." Mal said sadly.

"What?! Are you serious?" DJ said in shock. Jae looked at him.

"What is it?! Where's Britt?!" Jae shouted desperately waiting for an answer.

"Yes i'm serious! I can hear her screaming and crying! Its making me sick! I swear i'm gonna kill Omar!" Mal yelled.

"Omar?!" DJ shouted again in shock. Just then, Jae snatched the phone from him.

"What the fuck is he doing to Britt?!" Jae demanded.

"Abusing her i think. Get here fast!" Mal answered. Just then, Omar busted back in the room and walked up to Mal.

"WHat the hell are you doing?!" he yelled as he punched Mal. She dropped the phone and both Jae and DJ could hear Mal screaming.

"Fuck that!" Jae shouted as he whipped the car around and headed to the nearest faculty in full speed.

Omar stomped on the phone and crushed it. "You stupid bitch!" he shouted punching her again.

"You're such a fucking pussy Omar!" Mal shouted back with a bloody mouth.

"Say all the shit you want hoe, your wound is getting worse." he smirked.

Mal looked down and noticed that he had stabbed her again. She started to lose her sight and became dizzy and passed out.

Omar laughed. "Sweet dreams." he smiled as he walked back out. He headed back to Britt's room. She was unconscious lying on the floor. He picked her up and laid her on the bed. He touched her face which was all bruised and bloody. "I'm sorry baby." he smiled as he kissed her on the lips and then the neck.

Dean walked out of Nicole's room and looked at Chase and Nick sadly.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked him.

"Nicole said that her mom and dad want her back home." he replied to them as he sat down.

"Oh. Are you going with her?" Chase asked. Dean nodded. "I can't leave her alone." he answered.

"yeah, I feel ya on that." Nick said. "I hope Mal is ok tho and Britt too." he added looking at the ground.

"I'm sure they are. Besides, Jae and DJ are out searching and they won't give up." Chase explained.

"yeah.." Nick replied.

"Chase?" Becca softly said from her room. Chase quickly got up and ran inside.

"Becca..i'm glad you're safe." he smiled at her.

"Where's Britt, Mal and Nicole?" she asked.

"Nicole's in the other room. She's gonna be heading back home and both Britt and Mal are still missing but everyone's out looking for them." he explained to her.

"I hope they're okay." Becca replied sadly. Chase laid next to her in the bed and hugged her. "i'm sure they're fine." he added.

DJ and Jae both arrived at the faculty and noticed a van parked in the back.

"I think this is it." DJ said looking around.

"Let's go." Jae said as he ran over to the faculty with DJ following.

"There's an opened door." DJ whispered pointing at the door.

Jae walked over and snuck in with DJ right behind him.

They walked through the faculty checking every room and such but didn't find anything.

"Damn! where the hell are they?!" Jae shouted.

"Jae look." DJ said as he pointed to a hidden door in the distance. They both walked up to it and saw it was unlocked. DJ opened the door and his eyes widened.

"Mal?!" He shouted as he quickly ran up to her and looked at her. "My god.." he said in shock as he saw all the bruises on her and blood soaking through her shirt and such. Jae untied the ropes and freed Mal. DJ slowly laid her on the ground and tried to get a repsonse from her.

"DJ..." she said as she slowly woke up and smiled. He smiled back as he hugged her.

"I'm going to find Britt." Jae said as he walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry i didn't come in enough time." DJ said sadly.

"You're here now." Mal smiled as she coughed up more blood.

"We have to clean you up." DJ said as he ripped off a piece of his shirt and put pressure on Mal's wounds.

Jae ran through the faculty looking for Britt until he noticed another hidden door. He slowly walked up to it and put his ear against the door.

"Britt, I love you so fucking much..." Omar whispered as he started to lift up her shirt. Just then, Jae busted open the door and threw Omar off of her.

"Get the fuck away from my girl!" he said angrily as Omar stood back up.

"Oh so you're the famous Jae i keep hearing about." he smirked.

"yeah I am and i don't appreciate you putting your fucking hands on my girl." Jae said pissed.

Omar laughed. "Like I told Britt earlier, If i can't have her then nobody can!" he shouted back as he ran at Jae and punched him, knocking him into the wall outside of the room. Jae rubbed his lip punched him back. Omar tried to punch him again but Jae duck and struck him with an uppercut knocking him out. After that, he handcuffed Omar to a pipe and walked back over to Britt. He pulled her shirt back down and picked her up. He walked out of the room with her in his arms and started walking off.

"Hey! You can't leave me here!" Omar shouted.

"yes I can. The cops are coming for your ass!" Jae shouted back as he kept walking away. He met back up with DJ and Mal.

"Omg Britt!" Mal shouted as she limped over to her and Jae.

"Oh damn." DJ said looking at Britt. "She looks messed up man." he added looking at all the bruises and such.

"I should've been here quicker." Jae said sadly looking at Britt.

"Nah. I should've did something when heard her screaming." Mal added looking at her sadly.

"It's nobody's fault. You both were put in danger." DJ explained. "Now let's get out of here." he added as they all agreed and walked off. DJ, Mal,, and Jae with Britt in his arms all walked out of the faculty were there were thousands of police cars and an ambulance outside.

One police officer ran up to them. "Where is he?" they asked Jae.

"He's handcuffed to a pipe waay in the back." he replied walking off. The police officers all ran inside and searched for Omar. Jae and DJ brought Mal and Britt to the ambulances.

"Alright. Me and Mal will take this ambulance. You and Britt take the other." DJ said. Jae nodded as DJ got in the back of one ambulance with Mal in the stretcher.

"Hey Jae, keep me informed about Britt okay?" Mal asked.

"Yeah." Jae replied as the doors closed and Mal smiled. He then walked over to the other ambulance with Britt still in his arms. The paramedics pulled out a stretcher and Jae placed Britt on it, he got into the ambulance and sat next to Britt. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"You're gonna be okay Britt. I love you." he said as he touched her face.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The 2 ambulances arrived at the hospital and unloaded them. They quickly brought both Britt and Mal inside the hospital and headed to 2 different rooms. Jae went with Britt while DJ went with Mal. As they took the girls into the emergency room, Jae and DJ met back up with Chase and Nick.

"Where's Dean and Nicole?" DJ asked looking at them.

"They left already. Nicole said to tell Mal & Britt she loves them and hopes they're okay." Chase explained.

"Soo..are they ok?" Nick asked again. DJ and Jae both nodded. "We got to them in time. Mal was stabbed and Britt looks really bad." DJ added.

"Damn." Nick said sadly.

"Britt almost got raped too." Jae said as he grasped his fist and punched the wall causing a big dent in it.

"Calm down Jae." Chase replied walking up to him.

"I swear...I will kill him!" he said angrily.

A few hours passed and it was maybe 1am in the morning. Nick, DJ, Jae, and Chase were all in the waiting room asleep. The doctors were finished with Britt and worked on Mal next. It was really quiet and Britt's door slowly opened. A guy slowly walked over to her bed and smiled. Britt opened her eyes and they widened as she saw the person. He quickly placed his hand over her mouth and told her to be quiet. He then got on top of her and started kissing her neck and such. Britt started to cry as this was going on. She tried to scream but the guy's hand was covering her mouth really hard and she couldnt scream or anything.

As he finished, he removed his hand from her mouth and smiled. Britt's voice was gone and she couldn't speak. He gave her a sleeping pill and pulled the covers over her. She walked towards the door, he turned back and smiled.

"You'll never forget this." he said as he quietly walked out.

The next morning everyone was visiting Mal while Britt was still asleep.

"How are you feeling Mal?" DJ asked her.

"I'm alright but these bandages on my side are fucking annoying!" she shouted.

"Oh lord. Yea she's back." Jae replied shaking his head. Mal gave him a death look. "Uhh.." he said getting scared.

"She's fucking with you." DJ answered. Nick walked out and sighed.

"Well ima go see Britt now. Seeyall." Jae said as he walked towards the door.

"Hey wait!!" Mal yelled. Jae stopped and turned around. "Tell Britt i said what it do hussie?" she giggled.

"Will do." he replied as he left.

Dj started walking off until Mal grabbed his arm. "Where you going?" she asked him smiling.

"Oh i get it, you want me to stay huh?" he smirked. Mal smiled as she kissed him.

"Whoa. Now i kno what you _really_ want." he replied as he kissed her back and got on top of her. Mal laughed.

"What?" he asked looking at her.

"I have a hospital gown on ;D" she smirked. "You know what that means.." she added licking her lips.

DJ laughed as he lifted up her gown and pulled down his pants. Mal moaned in excitement.

"Don't be so loud. We don't want people walking in on us fucking and shit." he whispered to her. Mal just giggled. (k im done lawl)

Britt woke up in shock and was about to shout but someone stopped her. She looked at him crying.

"C-Carlos...?" she hesitated to say as she quickly hugged him. Carlos hugged her back and smiled. Jae was looking through the window and decided to walk back to the waiting room.

"Why are you here?" she asked letting go of him.

"I heard what happened to you and wanted to make sure you were alright." he smiled.

"Oh.." she replied sadly. As she said that, Carlos looked at her and noticed some more scratches and bruises on her arms, chest, and legs.

"Britt...what happened to you?" he asked as he stood up and walked towards her. Britt tried to hide her arms but Carlos grabbed them to quick.

"Britt...did he come back?!" he shouted looking at her. Britt looked at him with tears coming down her face. Carlos looked at her in shock and hugged her again. "We have to tell someone." he added as he started to walk away but Britt grabbed his arm.

"No! Don't say anything!" Britt yelled.

"He raped you! I can't just sit here and not say anything!" Carlos shouted back.

"Carlos..no.." she replied sadly. Carlos looked at her and noticed how bad she looked and the pain she was going through. "Fine.." he said. "But you should tell somebody." he added as he left. Britt looked at the ground sadly.

Later that day, Britt and Mal were both released from the hospital and headed over to the boys house. Nick, Chase and Becca were already there.

Jae walked up to Britt and rubbed her arm. "britt you okay?" he asked her.

Britt quickly moved away from Jae. "I'm fine." she said as both ehr hands were covering her arms.

Jae looked at her sadly. "Give her time." DJ said walking past him.

"Nigguh don't leave me!" Mal yelled slowly running after DJ.

"Hurry the hell up then!" he yelled back while waiting for her.

"Bitch! You ain't the one that got stabbed TWICE!" Mal shouted punching his arm.

"Ow fuck." he said.

As they opened the door, Becca quickly ran up and hugged both Mal and Britt.

"You guys are safe!!" she shouted smiling. They both nodded.

"I kicked his ass!" Mal giggled.

"Ahem! Look at your wounds again." DJ said pointing at them.

Mal gave him a dirty look and gave him the finger.

"Already did." he laughed.

"Omg you what?!" Becca yelled looking at them.

"Nothing!" Mal said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. We fucked in the hospital." DJ blurted out, not caring who heard it. As he said that, Nick slammed the back door shut.

"Oops." he smirked. "DJ You Pussy!" Mal yelled. DJ laughed as he ran up the stairs with Mal following him. "Don't run away from me bitch!" she yelled again. Becca shook her head.

"Britt...how are you? Are you okay?" she asked looking at her.

Britt nodded as she went up to Jae's room.

"You going with her?" Becca asked him.

"Yeah." he replied.

"Ok." she said as she walked over to the kitchen.

Jae walked up to his room and saw Britt looking out the window. He walked over and put his arms around her waist. She got scared at first but then calmed down and leaned on him.

"he'll never hurt you again babe." he said as he held her close from behind.

"Yeah.." she replied. She then turned around and hugged him. "I feel safe." she smiled while hugging him.

He smiled back. "I'll always protect you." he replied to her.

Mal ran into DJ's room and hopped on his bed. DJ followed her and closed the doors.

"Done chasing me Mal?" he smirked as he walked over to her.

"Oh good lord." Mal sighed.

"What?" DJ asked.

"Oh nothing." Mal replied as she walked over to him all sexy-like and crap. She grabbed DJ's shirt and pushed him down on the bed, then got on top of him.

"No whining like a bitch mkay?" she said while laying on him.

"Then no moaning like you're having an orgasm mkay?" he smirked. Mal burst out laughing as he placed his hands on her back and junk. They ended up doing it..again.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

That night everyone had went to sleep early to get some rest. Mal and DJ slept together as well as Becca and Chase. Nick slept in a different room. Britt and Jae both slept in the same room. Then the house phone started to ring.

"Oh who the fuck is calling at this hour?!" Mal yelled from the other room.

"Ugh! Jae answer is please!" DJ also shouted. Jae sighed as he reached over Britt to answer the phone without waking her up.

"Hello?" he answered half asleep.

"Is Jae there?" the guy asked.

"This is him. Who's this?" Jae asked back.

"It's Carlos. I have to talk to you." he said. Jae sat up and moved to the end of the bed.

"What is it?" he asked getting a bit worried.

"It's about Britt man." Carlos replied sadly. Jae looked back at Britt.

"What about her?" he asked again.

"She didn't want me to tell anyone but..Omar came back at the hospital last night and.." he started to explain.

"And what?!" Jae said getting angry.

Carlos sighed. "He almost raped her..there are marks on her arms, legs, and chest." he explained.

Jae got pissed. "Thanks for telling me Carlos." he said as he hung up. He then moved over to Britt and lifted up her sleeve revealing the marks on both her arms. His eyes widened in shock. Jae then looked at her chest and also noticed marks there. He stood up and walked out of the room. He banged on DJ's door.

"WTF Man?!" Mal yelled opening the door. She looked at Jae and sighed. "What happened?" she asked him.

"He almost raped Britt..." Jae replied angrily.

"Wtf?! You serious?! That fucking asshole! I swear!" Mal yelled getting mad.

"He who?" DJ asked confused.

"Omar you idiot!!!" Mal shouted.

"Well shit. my bad." he sighed. "What're you gonna do?" DJ asked looking at Jae.

"I'm gonna kill him." Jae said walking off.

"Hey wait!" Mal said following him. DJ also followed.

Becca walked out of her room and noticed everybody following Jae.

"What's going on?" she asked Mal.

"Uhm..Jae's gonna kill Omar because he almost raped Britt." she explained. Becca's eyes widened.

"OMG! That's so wrong. How could he?" Becca replied getting mad.

"Well..I have a plan." DJ suggested. Everyone looked at him.

"Omar's gonna come back for Britt since he's on the loose right?" he said.

"yeah most likely." Mal sighed.

"Soo..Jae you sleep in Britt's bed so when Omar comes, he'll think its Britt when its really you. Then when he gets close to you, fuck him up." DJ explained.

"But what about Britt?" Becca asked.

"She can stay in the room with you and Chase." he replied. "Mal you go with them." he added.

"Fuck that! I'm staying here!" Mal pouted.

DJ shook his head. "Fine." he said.

"Well, I'm gonna head back to the room. You guys bring Britt when you're ready." Becca said as she left.

"How are we gonna get Omar here tho?" Mal asked looking at DJ.

"It's only 1am. I'm sure he's gonna come around soon to try and get to Britt again." he replied shaking his head.

"I'm gonna go and take Britt to the room. You guys get everything ready." Jae said as he walked off.

"Are you sure you wanna stay?" DJ asked Mal.

"Of course! I need to fuck his ass up for stabbing me and trying to rape my hoe!" Mal demaned.

"Alright." he replied.

Jae walked into the room, picked up Britt and starting walking to Becca's room.

"Jae..." Britt said half asleep.

"Hmm?" he replied back.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"You're gonna go to Becca's room for a while. Chase is there too with Nick." he explained. Britt didn't ask any question, she just cuddled up to him and went back to sleep. Jae smiled. They reached the room and Jae walked inside. He placed Britt on the bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Keep her safe okay?" he said. Everyone nodded as he left.

"Ok, now..Jae you go lay in Britt's bed and dont be smelling her sheets and get horny." DJ joked.

"Yea yea." he replied as he walked up to Britt's room.

"What about us?" Mal asked looking at DJ.

"We wait." he said sitting down. Mal also sat down.

A few hours passed by and it was maybe 3am when Mal heard a russling sound coming from the balcony. She elbowed DJ waking him up.

"Wtf what?" he answered.

"I hear something." she whispered.

"C'mon." he replied grabbing her hand and slowly walking up the stairs. They reached Britt's door and saw someone standing over the bed.

"Oh fuck." Mal whispered.

"Shh.." DJ replied.

As the guy pulled off the covers, his eyes widened and he stopped and backed away. Mal and DJ quickly came in and shut the door, blocking it.

Jae stood up and smiled. "Surprised to see me instead of Britt?" he smirked.

"We knew you'd come back Omar." Mal added.

Omar laughed as DJ turned on the lights.

"You are one ugly mother fucka." DJ said looking at him.

"What? Are you gonna kill me now?" Omar replied smiling.

"Yup. That's the plan." DJ smiled back. As he did that, Jae punched Omar knocking him towards the wall. He went in for another punch but Omar ducked causing Jae to hit the wall instead and his knuckles started to bleed.

"Fuck!" he yelled. Just then, Omar pushed him back into the other wall.

"Mal, c'mon!" DJ shouted as he grabbed Mal's hand and ran out of the room.

"DJ! We have to go back!" Mal yelled trying to go back.

"It's too dangerous! We can't. Not yet." he explained. Mal let go of his hand and sat on the top step with DJ.

Everyone else could hear the commotion going on inside the room and knew it was getting bad. Becca looked over at Britt sadly.

"What?" Chase asked looking at Becca.

"She can hear it. Look at her." she replied pointing at Britt. Chase looked over at Britt and noticed her shaking and moving around and such. He walked over to her and covered her ears so she couldn't hear what was going on. Becca walked over and held Britt's hand.

Like 45 minutes passed by and Mal was anxious.

"This has gone on long enough!" she shouted as she ran back towards the room.

"Mal Wait!" DJ yelled following her. Mal busted opened the door and she stopped. DJ came in behind her and also stopped. They were both in shock at what was happening. Jae was over Omar punching him in the face continuiously and it looked like he didn't wanna stop. His hands were bloody as well as Omar's face. Before he could punch him again, Mal ran in and grabbed Jae's arm.

"Stop!" she yelled looking at him. Jae looked at her angrily but then calmed down and stood up.

"Damn Jae. You srsly are black." DJ replied looking at Omar. Jae just walked past him and didn't say anything. "Make sure he doesn't get away." he added before leaving the room.

"I'm sure he wont." DJ replied sarcastically.

Chase opened his door and looked out. Britt woke up and ran out of the room.

"Britt wait!" Becca shouted following her but was stopped by Chase.

Britt ran up the steps as quickly as possible. Jae looked up and saw Britt running towards him.

"Britt?" he said as she ran up and hugged him. Chase and Becca watched from below.

Mal was still in the room with DJ. She walked over to Omar and smirked. She then punched him in the face twice and kicked him in the balls.

"Now what Nigga! You ain't doing shit now are ya?" Mal shouted.

"Mal wtf?!" DJ said walking up to her.

"What? That bitch stabbed me twice. He deserved it!" Mal smiled back as she walked off. DJ smiled as he followed but before he left, he kicked Omar in the side.

"That's for stabbing my bitch!" he said as he left.

Later, the police arrived and took Omar to jail.

"We're taking him back to his hometown and he'll be in Jail down there." the police officer said.

DJ nodded.

"Well if that asshole comes back for my hussie again, I'm gonna fuck his ass up real bad!" Mal shouted.

DJ burst out laughing. "Not if he stabs you again." he smirked.

"DJ you bitch!" she shouted back as she ran after him.

"Oh god. Not again." Becca said shaking her head. Chase laughed.

"They love to flirt." he said. Becca nodded in agreement.

Britt walked over to the ambulance where Jae was getting treated.

"Hey you." she smiled sitting next to him.

"Hey baby. You okay?" he asked.

"Mhm." she replied. "How bout you?" she added.

"I'm good." he smiled back.

Britt held his hand and looked at him.

"Thank you for protecting me." she said.

"Britt..I told you i always will protect you. No matter what. You coulda told me about that night in the hospital tho." he explained.

Britt looked at the ground. "yea i know. I just didn't want you to worry." she said sadly.

Jae lifted her head up and smiled. "You can tell me anything." he replied kissing her forehead. Britt then leaned on him.

"I love you Jae." she said smiling.

"I love you too baby." he replied back.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

About 2 months passed and the girl's house was fixed up and had new security alarms set inside. Nicole came and visited a lot and hangs with the girls. Nick was rarely seen during this time, everyone wondered what was up with him and such.

Britt and Mal were sitting in the car waiting for Becca.

"Dayum, this is the first time Becca's taking so damn long!" Mal pouted.

"I know right?" Britt replied. Just then, Becca came out and got in the backseat.

"Sorry guys, I couldn't find my purse." she giggled.

"Oh wow that's a first!" Britt stated laughing. Mal also laughed.

They backed out of the driveway and headed to the boys house.

DJ walked down the steps and called for Chase and Jae.

"What is it?" Chase asked sitting down. Jae also sat down.

"I have 2 of my close friends coming over. They're going to be down here for a week." he explained to them.

Jae smirked. "Friends as in who?" he smiled.

DJ laughed. "Just Erica and Nikki." he said.

"Ha! I knew it. Two girls." Chase replied laughing. "But what about Mal?" he added looking at him.

DJ looked at him confused. "What about her?"

"Well you guys obviously like each other, and besides yall fucked twice." Chase exclaimed.

Jae laughed to himself.

"Me and Mal are just friends. I don't think its anything _that_ serious guys." DJ answered.

"Yeah okay." Jae dismissed him.

Just then, the doorbell rang and DJ went to answer it.

"OMG DJ!" Nikki yelled in excitement as she hugged him.

"Hey DJ." Erica smiled.

"You're hurting me Nikki and hi Erica." DJ tried to say while getting squeezed. Nikki let go and giggled. "Sorry." she said as she walked inside and looked around. Erica followed her.

"Nice place." she said looking around.

"Yup." DJ replied. Erica and Nikki stopped as they saw the 2 guys.

"Who are they?" Nikki said giggling.

"Hi Nikki. I'm Jae and this is Chase." Jae replied shaking her hand.

Erica walked over to Chase and smiled. "You're cute." she smirked.

"Uhh...thanks." he replied back.

"Here. I'll show you to your room." DJ said walking up the stairs. Both girls followed.

"You think DJ's gonna get lucky this week?" Chase asked looking at Jae.

He shrugged. "If he does, Mal's gonna get pissed." he replied.

Britt, Becca, and Mal arrived at the boys' house and knocked on the door. Then they just walked in like they lived there.

"Uhm...you can't just walk in here like that." Jae said walking up to them.

"Oh shush." Britt replied giving him a kiss.

"Oh good lord." Mal said shaking her head. Becca laughed as she hugged Chase.

"So...where's DJ?" Mal asked looking around. Just then DJ came out of the room with Nikki.

Mal glared as they walked down the stairs. Erica came down soon after and noticed Becca with Chase.

"Oh? Britt, Becca, and Mal I didn't know you were coming." DJ said walking up to them.

Mal crossed her arms and gave him a dirty look. "Damn no hi or nothing." she said rolling her eyes. DJ laughed as he was about to hug her but stopped. "Hey Mal." he smiled. Mal got kinda mad.

"Yo." she replied back. Britt looked at both Nikki and Erica and sighed.

"This is Erica and Nikki. Erica and Nikki, this is Britt, Becca, and Mal." DJ said introducing them.

"Hey!" Nikki waved smiling.

"Ehh...Sup?" Britt said.

"Hi?" Becca said.

"Uhh...Okay. Let's all go out in the back." Jae said walking off.

"Hey wait!" Britt shouted grabbing his hand. He smiled at her as she smiled back.

"Out back for what?" Mal asked DJ.

"Well we were gonna have a bonfire and junk, and hang out at the pool." he smiled.

"ahh." she replied.

Everyone walked outside and sat in the chair.

Becca was sitting on Chase's lap, Britt and Jae were over at the basketball court, DJ was busy with Nikki while Erica was getting in the pool, and Mal was sitting next to Becca and Chase.

"Hey babe, me and Chase are gonna play some basketball. You gonna play too?" Jae asked Britt.

"Hell no." she replied. "I'm gonna go hang with Becca and Mal. Seeya when you're done." she smiled as she kissed him and walked off. Chase went over and played basketball with Jae. Britt sat down with Mal and Becca and sighed.

"Those girls annoy me." Mal said looking at the 2 girls.

"Same." Britt agreed.

"I think that Erica chick has a thing for my Chase." Becca added rolling her eyes.

"DJ's too busy flirting with Nikki to even talk to me." Mal said.

"Jealous?" Britt giggled.

"Nah." she said shaking her head.

Nikki and DJ were messing around near the pool.

"DJ you better not!" Nikki yelled laughing.

DJ picked her up and counted.

"On 3 I'm throwing you in." he smiled. "1...2...3!" he shouted as he threw her in the pool.

Nikki came back to the surface and smirked as she looked at DJ. She got out and chased DJ.

"Ugh! I'm going inside!" Mal said walking back inside the house.

"She's gonna turn into a bitch." Britt sighed.

"Yeah." Becca replied. Just then, Erica walked over to Jae and Chase and watched them play basketball.

"Oh fuck." Britt said looking over at the basketball court.

"What?" Becca asked looking at her.

"I think Erica's checking out your man." she replied pointing at Erica.

"Or she could be checking out yours." Becca said.

"No the fuck she not!" Britt shouted walking over to them. Becca followed.

"Go Chase!" Erica shouted smiling.

"Oh I see how it is Erica, rooting for him huh?" Jae joked.

"Uhh...go Jae too!" she smiled again.

"haha." he replied laughing.

Britt and Becca walked up. Erica looked at them and smiled.

"Hi girls!" she said waving.

"Yeah…hi." Britt and Becca both replied.

"What is it babe?" Jae said stopping the game.

"Nothing just came to watch." she said glancing over at Erica. Jae looked at her confused.

"I'm gonna go guys. Seeya!" Erica said waving. "Oh and Chase I hope you win." she winked as she walked off.

Becca glared as she walked off.

"Damn..." Britt said shaking her head.

"That bitch better stop!" Becca said looking at Britt. Chase walked over to Becca and touched her face.

"I ain't interested in her babe." he smiled. Becca smiled back and hugged him.

"Yea me either." Jae added.

"She ain't flirt with you yet. I'm keeping my eye on her." Britt explained looking at him.

"Babe..." Jae sighed. Britt softly smacked him in the stomach.

"Ow! What?" he said rubbing his stomach.

"You're mine only!" she smiled.

That night, all the boys were asleep. Erica and Nikki were in the living room talking. Britt, Becca, and Mal were all in the lounge talking too. Britt shushed them as she heard whispering.

"What?" Mal asked looking at her. Britt put her finger over her mouth signaling Mal and Becca to be quiet.

"I think they're talking shit." she said peeking downstairs.

"About us?" Becca asked her. Britt nodded.

"Fuck that!" Mal shouted walking out of the room.

"Wait Mally!" Becca shouted looking at Britt. She shrugged.

"Let's go." she said following Mal. Becca also followed.

They all walked downstairs and over to the living room. As they walked in, Nikki and Erica both stopped talking and looked at them.

"Hey!" Erica waved smiling.

"Don't try and pull that shit off now!" Mal shouted. Erica looked at her confused.

"Hey I know you. You're that chick who went inside because DJ was with me and not you." Nikki smirked.

"Oh you bitch!" Mal said angrily walking up to her but Britt stopped her.

"Why'd you stop her?" Nikki asked smiling.

"Because we don't need any drama." she replied.

"Heh, now that I think about it, you Know your man Jae right? I think he's pretty sexy too." Nikki smiled. Britt glared at her.

"Say one more fucking word about my man and you won't be able to see anything anymore." she said getting mad.

"C'mon, let's go guys." Becca said trying to get them to leave. Erica laughed.

"Chase would love me." she giggled. Becca stopped and turned around.

"What did you just say?!" she said getting angry.

"I said Chase would lo-" before Erica could finish, Becca punched her in the face.

"Oh shit!" Britt shouted pulling Becca back.

Erica rubbed her mouth and looked at Becca angrily. Before she could say anything, all the boys ran in and separated everyone.

"What the fuck is going on?" DJ asked looking at them.

"These bitches are starting problems!" Mal yelled.

"DJ we didn't do anything, they just came in and started yelling at us." Nikki said sadly.

"Bullshit!" Britt shouted.

"Guys, why don't yall go home now? You can come tomorrow if you want." DJ suggested.

"Wtf you're kicking us out because of them?!" Mal said getting angry.

"No. I'm just trying to not have any drama in the house." he explained.

"Oh whatever, I don't give a fuck. Let's bounce." Mal shouted walking out.

"Who hit you?" Chase asked Erica. She pointed at Becca. He then looked at her.

"Yeah…Becca I agree with DJ. Yall should leave and let things cool down. I'll call you later." he said as he touched her arm. She moved away and walked out. Britt shook her head as she looked at Jae and walked out too.

Britt was the last to get in the car. As she got in, Becca drove off and headed home.

"Man wtf? All those boys were on their side instead of ours?!" Mal said crossing her arms.

"Ikr? Even though Jae didn't say anything, I knew he agreed with DJ and Chase so I just left." Britt explained.

"I can't believe that Chase would worry about Erica more than me." Becca added.

"I say we run those bitches out of that house and make them suffer! There both bitches and they know it! We don't like them and they don't like us." Mal explained.

"They're staying for a whole week." Britt sighed.

"Then we got a whole week to fuck em up!" Mal giggled. "That bitch ain't taking my man!" she shouted.

"Yea! WHOA WAIT! YOU'RE MAN?!" Britt yelled looking at Mal.

"Uhh..." she stuttered."Yall know what I mean." she added trying not to blush.

"Haha. DJ is Mal's man." Becca giggled.

"It's alright Mal." Britt said rubbing her back. "We'll get rid of those hoes no doubt!" she smiled.

"Hell yeah! The three amigos are back niggas!" Mal shouted. Britt and Becca both laughed.


End file.
